Spider-Man
Peter Parker a.k.a Spider-Man to jedna z najbardziej znanych postaci uniwersum Marvela stworzona przez Stana Lee oraz Steve'a Ditko. Został stworzony przez Stana Lee. Seria tych komiksów opowiada o człowieku, którego ugryzł napromieniowany pająk. Po tym ukąszeniu Peter Parker zyskał nadprzyrodzone moce i stał się superbohaterem. Historia leftPeter Parker został sierotą w wieku 6 lat, oboje rodzice zginęli w katastrofie lotniczej. Zaopiekowało się nim stryjostwo May i Ben Parkerowie. Nieśmiałość Petera i jego zainteresowanie nauką uczyniły z niego samotnika. Podczas pokazu sposobu obchodzenia się z odpadami z laboratorium atomowego, pająk dostał się w pole akceleratora cząstek i został napromieniowany. Następnie ukąsił Petera w rękę i zginął. Początkowo chłopak używał swoich zdolności do zarabiania pieniędzy w programie telewizyjnym, walcząc w przebraniu pod pseudonimem "Niesamowity Człowiek-Pająk" (The Amazing Spider-Man). Na jednej z gal pokonał obecnego mistrza, ale nie wypłacono mu należytej nagrody. Zdenerwowany otrzymaniem 100 dolarów zamiast 3 tysięcy udał się do wejścia; gdy czekał na windę, okradziono człowieka, który nie chciał mu tych pieniędzy wypłacić. Złodziej uciekał tuż obok Petera, ale ten, chcąc się zemścić, nie zatrzymał go. Chwilę później rabuś zastrzelił jego wujka, który czekał na niego pod budynkiem. Dopiero gdy wyszedł zobaczył, że jego wuj został postrzelony i właśnie umiera. Wtedy zrozumiał, że wielka moc niesie ze sobą wielką odpowiedzialność i przysiągł sobie od tej pory walczyć w obronie sprawiedliwości. Wtedy zaczął pomagać ludziom i walczyć z przestępczością jednak początki nie były dla niego za łatwe. Moce i umiejętności Zwiększona siła Spidermen jest bardzo silny i silniejszy od zapasników ale i tak nie pokona takich bochaterów jak Hulk i jemu podobnych. Zwiększona szybkość i zwinność Spider-Man jest bardzo szybkim bohaterem, ale jego głównym atutem jest sprawność, która jest o wiele większa niż u zwykłego człowieka. Chodzenie po ścianach Spider-man potrafi również przyklejać się do ścian i po nich chodzić jednak tylko na rękach i nogach, nie ma wystarczającej przyczepności by stać na ścianie jak człowiek jednak przy odpowiednim rozbiegu może biegać po ścianie. Wyposażenie Na obu przegubach Spider-Man nosi urządzenia zwane sieciowodami. Służą one do wystrzeliwania sieci (sieciosplotu). Mogą tworzyć trzy rodzaje sieci: pojedynczą nić, grubsze mocne włókno oraz skomplikowaną sieć. Powstaje ona z szybko schnącej (ok. 1/10 s.) cieczy, która jest przechowywana w pojemnikach pod ciśnieniem. Właściwości sieci: mocna, elastyczna oraz kleista, po upływie ok. 1 godziny wysycha i zmienia się w proszek. Strzał następuje poprzez naciśnięcie przycisku znajdującego się w śródręczu, środkowym i serdecznym palcem i jednoczesnym wygięciu dłoni. Zasięg strzału wynosi ok. 70 m. Spider-Man posiada także pas na zapasowe pojemniki z siecią oraz na aparat fotograficzny, którym robi zdjęcia do gazety Daily Bugle, a także "pajęcze pluskwy" – nadajniki wyczuwane przez jego pajęczy zmysł. Całe wyposażenie zaprojektował sam Peter Parker, wykorzystując do tego szkolne laboratorium. Po crossoverze "Avengers Disassembled" ciało Spider-Mana samo zaczęło produkować sieć, podobnie, jak ma to miejsce w filmach z jego udziałem. Ta moc została jednak mu odebrana w wyniku wydarzeń z komiksowej historii "One More Day". W serii Civil Wars Spider-Man otrzymuje od Iron-mana specjalny uniform wykonany z żaroodpornych mikrowłókien z Kevlaru, posiadający specjalne wyposażenie pomagające Peterowi w walce. Tony Stark podczas budowy swojej zbroi uzyskał odpowiednie umiejętności oraz doświadczenie niezbędne do wykonywania tego typu strojów. W nowym kombinezonie Człowiek-pająk ma zainstalowaną specjalną pajęczą siatkę dzięki której może szybować na krótkie dystanse, wbudowany skaner radia straży pożarnej, policji i pogotowia oraz wzmocniony dźwięk, obraz, ultrafiolet, podczerwień oraz GPS. Oprócz drobnych gadżetów uniform posiada w okolicach ust filtry karbonowe chroniące przed toksynami i specjalne pajęcze odnóża do ataku na niewielkie odległości, a wszystko to obsługiwane jest przez skomputeryzowany system umieszczony w tytanowym napierśniku. Adaptacje Film O Spider-Manie powstały jak dotąd 4 filmy:thumb|Kadr z filmu ,,Spider-Man" (2002) *''Spider-Man'' (2002 r.) reż. Sam Raimi *''Spider-Man 2'' (2004 r.) reż. Sam Raimi *''Spider-Man 3'' (2007 r.) reż. Sam Raimi *''Niesamowity Spider-Man'' (2012 r.) reż. Marc Webb W pierwszych 3 produkcjach rolę Petera Parkera/ Spider-Mana zagrał Tobey Maguire, zaś w filmie z 2012 roku główną rolę dostał Andrew Garfield. Serial Do tej pory powstało 7 serialu o człowieku-pająku: *''Spider-Man'' (1967-70) *''Spider-Man'' (1981-82) *''Spider-Man and his amazing friend'' (1981-84) *''Spider-Man'' (1994-98) *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' (1999–2001) *''Spider-Man 2003 MTV Series'' (2003) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (2008) *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' (2012) Seriale TV Spider-Man pojawił się również w 2 serialach aktorskich: *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' (1977-79) *''Toei's Japanese Spider-Man'' (1978) Drugi serial jest japońskiej produkcji. Odnośniki zewnętrzne Charakterystyka Spider-Mana Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Bohater Kategoria:Spider-man Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Z nazwą od zwierząt Kategoria:Nadczłowiek